


Air

by Gigi



Series: Original Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-10-25 18:23:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi/pseuds/Gigi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With her eyes, she steals my soul.<br/>With her touch I am torn from body and spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Air

With her eyes, she steals my soul.  
With her touch I am torn from body and spirit.  
She speaks to me and I only hear angel sing.  
A sin to press to body to her,  
a sin to feel her heart beating in her lovely chest.  
If I reach out to cup her face,  
if I move closer to taste her skin,  
will I be saved?

Hell burns hot for the sinners with in.  
She drunks of my innocents and I of her wisdom.  
Fair skin, fair heart.  
With the devil lurking deep.  
I give myself to lady of pleasure.


End file.
